1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device package and a method of production and semiconductor device of the same, more particularly relates to a semiconductor device package providing a capacitor in a circuit board on which a semiconductor chip is mounted and a method of production and semiconductor device of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices have been mounting higher operating frequency semiconductor chips. Along with this, it is becoming necessary to stabilize the power supplied to the semiconductor chips. Therefore, chip capacitors or other capacitors are being provided in the semiconductor device packages mounting the semiconductor chips.
One of the inventors of this application previously proposed the semiconductor device shown in FIG. 10 in the specification of Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-276514 as a semiconductor device using a semiconductor device package provided internally with a chip capacitor or other capacitor.
The semiconductor device 100 shown in FIG. 10 is comprised of a multilayer circuit board, that is, a semiconductor device package 104 (hereinafter referred to simply as “the package 104”) and a semiconductor chip 102 mounted on the same. The semiconductor device package 104 is formed with multiple layers of conductor patterns 108, 108 . . . on the two surfaces of a plate-shaped core material 106 comprised of a glass epoxy board etc. The conductor patterns 108, 108 . . . are formed in multiple layers. The conductor patterns 108, 108 . . . formed in the multiple layers are electrically connected by through holes 110, 110 passing through the core material 106 and vias 112, 112, etc. passing through insulating layers 114, 114 . . .
The package 104 has a capacitor 118 inserted into a recess 116 formed by a router etc. in the core material 106. The capacitor 118 is comprised of a silicon substrate 118a, a film 118b comprised of a dielectric material formed on one surface of the same, and a conductive film 118c formed on the surface of that film.
The capacitor 118 is bonded by a conductor binder 122 on to a metal plating film 120 formed along the inside wall of the recess 116.
Summarizing the problem to be solved by the invention, according to the semiconductor device shown in FIG. 10, it is possible to provide the capacitor at the inside of the package 104 near the mounted semiconductor chip 102 and therefore possible to stabilize the power supplied to the semiconductor chip 102 etc. Therefore, even if mounting a high operating frequency semiconductor chip 102, erroneous operation due to unstable power etc. can be prevented.
Even with the semiconductor device shown in FIG. 10, however, it was known that still further stabilization of the power etc. supplied to the semiconductor chip is required for carrying a further higher speed (higher frequency) semiconductor chip.
The inventors studied the reasons why the power supplied to a semiconductor chip 102 cannot be stabilized when mounting a further higher speed (higher frequency) semiconductor chip in the semiconductor device shown in FIG. 10.
In the semiconductor device 100, the capacitor 118 is inserted into the recess 116 formed in the core 106 formed at the substantial center of the package 104. The conductor circuit extending from the electrode terminals of the mounted semiconductor chip 102 to the capacitor 118 is formed bent.
Therefore, the conductor circuit extending from the electrode terminals of the semiconductor chip 102 to the capacitor 118 is long and has many connection locations, and the inductance of the conductor circuit extending from the external connection terminals of the semiconductor device 100 to the semiconductor chip 102 becomes large. Due to this, it was learned that the power supplied to the semiconductor chip 102 easily became unstable.